


Afternoon Getaway

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An afternoon getaway for Regina and Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 24 November 2012  
> Word Count: 1026  
> Written for: [](http://confessoralana.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://confessoralana.livejournal.com/)**confessoralana**  
>  Summary: An afternoon getaway for Regina and Daniel.  
> Spoilers: Consider the entirety of the Regina FTL storyline up for grabs, okay? Particularly  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was written in about 45-50 minutes, thanks to Jane Espenson offering another writing sprint on Twitter today. I do so love when she does that. Many thanks to [](http://confessoralana.livejournal.com/profile)[**confessoralana**](http://confessoralana.livejournal.com/) for her request and prompts from getting bingo in Round 3 of [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland**. I knew I'd be writing this couple because I love exploring the Regina/Daniel relationship since it's just so beautifully tragic. Hopefully, they'll get more out of me soon…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: No one's looked at this but me & Word's spellcheck. Any and all mistakes are mine. If you offer _constructive_ criticism, I'll fix them for you. Otherwise? Probably not so much.

The wind streams past her, teasing tendrils of hair from her braid. She leans over her horse's neck, knees pressing into the steed's sides in an attempt to urge him into a faster gallop. He responds immediately, the ripple of his muscles obvious against her thighs and calves.

"Come on, Rocinante," she urges, daring to glance over her shoulder briefly. "Let's go!"

She doesn't pay any attention to the scenery around her, wanting only to get away. Just for a few hours of normalcy before she has to return to the controlled chaos that is her life with her mother. As the ancient oak tree comes into view, she feels the bonds around her heart beginning to ease. They relax further as she sees another horse cropping grass nearby. Rocinante slows to a stop, but she's sliding off his back before his hooves fully stop.

"Daniel!" she calls out, racing across the few yards separating her from her love. The smile spreading across her face is almost painful, but she doesn't care as he sweeps her up into a twirling embrace.

"I wasn't sure you'd make it," Daniel replies, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose, as he sets her back on her feet. His arms remain wrapped around her waist, holding her close to his body. "I almost left."

Regina's eyes widen at his admission, her hands tightening on his upper arms. She knows he speaks the truth, particularly since her mother had been so adamant to keep her from her free time. She rode Rocinante harder than she has in a long time, hoping that Daniel would stick around to share even a few moments alone. Shaking her head, she presses her ear against his chest, delighting in the sound of his heart beating. With a few deep breaths, she feels her own racing pulse slow down to match his.

"I'm glad you stayed," she finally whispers. "I've been looking forward to this all day. I just wish we could have gone out to Firefly Hill like we'd originally planned."

Daniel's fingers curl under her chin, lifting her face to meet her gaze. "It doesn't matter where we go, Regina, as long as we're together. I'd be just as happy in the stables as here or even Firefly Hill."

"I love you, Daniel," she says, feeling her heart swelling nearly to bursting from the emotions she feels toward this man. "No one will ever affect me the way you do."

"I love you, too, my Gina," he replies, leaning down to brush his lips against hers. He repeats the motion when she whimpers, arms tightening around her waist to bring her closer. He can't help the stirring in his trousers at her willing body molding to his. "My beautiful, beautiful Regina."

She giggles into the kiss, arms sliding up to twine around his neck. Her fingers comb through the hair at the nape of his neck. She can feel his arousal, shifting her hips slightly to press against him more closely. They've been so careful about the physical aspects of their relationship, but today she doesn't want to be that person. Today, she wants to be with Daniel as much as possible, in every way possible, and damn her mother's need for propriety. Perhaps if she's not as perfect as her mother wants, she will be able to live her life with Daniel instead of whatever arranged marriage her mother is scheming to get for her. No one wants "damaged" goods, after all. No one that her mother would pick, that this. Mind made, she grins broadly into the kiss, feeling bolder than she has in her entire life.

"Come on, Daniel," she says, suddenly pulling back from their kisses. She tugs at his arm, guiding him to their favorite picnic spot. She can see the blanket and basket already laid out, smiling broadly as she realizes that Daniel wouldn't have left when he said he was going to. She settles onto the blanket, shedding the riding gloves her mother insists she wear to keep her hands soft like that of royalty. Setting them aside, she reaches up to grip Daniel's hand again, tugging him down next to her for another kiss.

"What are you planning?" Daniel asks when he pulls back from the kiss, studying her face closely. At Regina's coy smile, his eyebrows raise. "Regina…"

She nips at his lower lip, fingers dancing along the ties lacing his shirt shut. "Shh, Daniel," she murmurs, fingers deftly removing his cloak and scarf. "Let me show you what you mean to me."

Daniel grabs her wrists, stilling her hands. "Not today, my love," he says slowly. "Your mother's upset you, and I don't want you to do something you'll regret later, just to spite her."

"What Mama doesn't know won't hurt me," she replies with a pout and attempts to kiss him again. She doesn't succeed, and lets her head fall to his shoulder with a sigh. "But you're right that she'd probably find out and punish me severely. Why can't we just run far, far away from here and never look back?"

"We will," Daniel replies, pulling her closer into his side. "When the time is right, we'll know. We'll leave and never return if you don't want to. I just want you happy, Regina."

"And that's just one reason why I love you, Daniel."

"Just one?" he asks, a teasing tone in his voice.

"One of many," she replies honestly, a broad smile spreading across her face as she gazes up into his eyes. "And one of my favorites." She leans up to kiss him gently again, happily sighing. "I have never felt love like I feel for you, Daniel. I hope it never ends."

"I hope the same, Regina, and I'll do everything I can to keep you happily in love. It's the least you deserve in your life."

And Regina finds she has no words to thank him properly for everything he is to her. Instead, she pulls him down into another kiss, intending to show him just how much she loves and cherishes him in her life.


End file.
